


After The First Time

by Cybercitizen, kylmyyys



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: After-Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylmyyys/pseuds/kylmyyys
Summary: Anna and Elsa have just spent a romantic evening in bed together. Now they're cuddling with one another, embracing in their pure new love. (Elsanna, Fluff, Based on a pic by Lorelei Lilly Princess)





	After The First Time

"Ohhhh... Oh... OHHHHH!" Anna's voice trembled as she felt the wave of her orgasm build inside of her. She bit her lip tightly, before looking to her left and seeing a blonde woman kissing her neck and fingering her pussy deeply.

She had been dreaming of this moment for so long and now it was finally here. She held her climax in as best as she could, but the pleasure was so great for her. It was rising up, building within her.

"Are you enjoying this?" A soft, loving voice cooed in her ear as Anna felt her breasts being groped and stroked.

Anna nodded, closing her eyes. She finally knew it was time to let it go, to let herself be taken by the woman she truly loved. She cried out for mercy as she came. Her juices flowed from her folds and her hips buckled, sticky fluids soaking the bed sheets beneath her naked frame.

Breathing softly, Anna finally relaxed, her whole body feeling numb from the weight of her orgasm.

The two of them rose up together, Anna breathing softly. Her hands were still on Elsa's and Elsa's hands were still on hers. The duvet was wrapped around their bodies and their foreheads were touching, both women looking into each other's eyes.

 _I did it_ , Anna's mind spoke.  _I actually freaking did it with Elsa!_ She smiled, slowly giggling cutely at Elsa.

Elsa smiled back, stroking Anna's cheek before pulling her close into a passionate kiss, pure and full of love. Her hand held her shoulder tightly as they softly kissed.

"Mm..." Anna sighed, kissing Elsa back, before the two fell back onto the bed together, cuddling in each other's arms. "That was  _so_  fucking good...," she continued. The strawberry-blonde tried to wiggle her toes, but her entire body was like jelly. "Like...wow… holy shit, I didn't know sex would be that good."

Her lover's cheeks were red. She gave a small, relieved smile at the words. "I'm glad it lived up to your expectations. Yeah, the quality of sex is either hit or miss, and I guess we certainly...aimed correctly."

Elsa was her best friend, now girlfriend. They had known each other since they were little kids, having spent their days playing and building snowmen in the winter. When they had graduated high school, Anna started having feelings for her best friend and Elsa likewise.

The blonde herself had been with other women before Anna, so she was confident in herself being a lesbian, eventually educated Anna in that fact that she was bisexual.

Now, they had finally done the deed and all Anna could feel in her heart was a deep love and passion for her Elsa.

"Something was correct up there," Anna agreed. She groaned and fell backwards, feeling a gratifying ache throughout her entire body. It was  _weird_ , but not terrible whatsoever. She'd definitely feel it more tomorrow morning though.

Then a thought occurred to Anna, along with a touch of anxiousness. She rolled over to face the blonde. Elsa appeared content about the entire situation if her soft expression was anything to go by, but Anna still had to ask. It was only fair.

"So do you, uh… have any regrets about this?"

Elsa shook her head, smirking at Anna. "None at all, babe."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, 'cause me neither. Not that I could regret anything when it comes it you. Like, you're probably the one person who could convince me to willingly get arrested and I wouldn't have a care in the world about. I'm jumping right into the cell. Screw the consequences. Because you're amazing and worth it."

Her blonde girlfriend gave her a drawn-out laugh. "Okay, let's not jump to something as extreme as that, please, but also…" She gave Anna a discerning look. "Aren't you the one who's normally a bad influence on  _me_?"

"Which is why your parents didn't like me at first."

"And why your parents loved me," Elsa bragged.

Anna flushed. "Can we not talk about them while I'm laying sweaty and naked next to you?" Even imagining what they'd think about this was enough to cause Anna to pull the covers up over her chest. For some reason, Elsa's expression only became more daring, like she found it funny how horrified they'd be. How was this even the same girl who cried when she wore the wrong gym uniform in class once?

She snuggled closer to Elsa, but wasn't quite sure what to do next. Was chatting like this really what they should have been doing? After all they had just practically fucked each other every way to Sunday.

Giggling softly, Elsa gave her girlfriend a beautiful kiss on the lips. "Sure... let's just lay here for a while and just rest in each other's arms."

Sighing, Anna agreed, resting upon Elsa's beasts as the naked girl held her close, stroking and threading her fingers through her hair. She could feel Elsa's lips press softly upon her forehead, kisses of genuine love and pure affection.

Elsa then saw Anna's body, her freckled figure curled under the blankets, No one had more freckles than Anna. When they were younger, the other children used to tease Anna for how many spots she had, calling her a little cheetah.

She didn't mind the nickname however. She was very much in on the joke. As Anna was held in Elsa's arms, the blonde started to kiss down Anna's back, hoping to press her lips to every freckle on her lover's body.

"This feels so amazing," Anna murmured, in a half-dreamy state. She could get used to something like this. Elsa made a noise of agreement, before nuzzling Anna's nose with her own. She felt her eyelids grow heavier. Having sex must have really started to catch up with her. That and Elsa's magical presence never failed to make her feel so calm and safe.

"Thank you for being you," Elsa whispered.

"And thank you for making me love you," Anna cooed in return, gently kissing Elsa's jawline, leaving a little bite mark in her pale flesh.

Blue eyes fluttered shut, and a content smile spread across Elsa's lips. She shimmied down comforter so Anna and she were eye-level and pulled her close to her head was resting on the crook of the girl's neck. Then Elsa gently tugged Anna forward so she layed half-sprawled on the blonde.

"You're my pillow now?"

"Mmhm," Elsa hummed.

Anna yawned, feeling her warm breath dance across her ear. "Okay…. Goodnight Elsa…" She then slumped onto Elsa's chest, falling into sleep.

Elsa giggled, stroking Anna's hair. "Sleep well, my little princess."

xXx

 

 **Author's Note:** Here's a fic Halla and I did based on a pic by the Legendary Elsanna artist, Lorelei Lilly Princess :3 Hope you enjoy!


End file.
